


【路人X撒撒】您好啊撒老師（簡體版）

by yayhahaha



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: Anonymous/Sa Beining





	【路人X撒撒】您好啊撒老師（簡體版）

1

录制完成已经是後半夜了。

几个小时前，十一点的时候，撒贝宁看着台本，节目还有一大半没有录完。他再转头看看海东，海东侧脸对着他，和别的艺人助理聊着天，他能看见海东打了一个大大的哈欠。这几天也是辛苦了他，自己连着几个节目录下来，他也是跟着自己几天没有回家，睡也没睡好。於是撒贝宁趁着导演与摄像师沟通的空档，让海东回家休息。

「海东，你先回家吧。」

「不用，这不是还有几个小时就完了嘛，我送完你回家再回去。」

「去吧没事，我能自己打车回家。」

「没事，我还可以。」

「回家吧，你看你都累成这样了。」

海东还想说什麽，但撒贝宁就那麽推着他出了录影棚。他最後还是拗不过撒贝宁，自己回家去了。

2

走出摄影棚的时候，没有一丝风。现在快要到夏天了，即便是後半夜站在空旷的地方也不觉得冷，但撒贝宁还是习惯性地拢了拢西装。

「撒老师。」

黑暗中一把低沈的声音就这样出现。

撒贝宁被吓得跳了一下，他认不出这把声音是谁的。正当他想回头的时候，随着急促的几步脚步声，一块毛巾被捂到口鼻上。

「唔！唔......」

撒贝宁自问不是什麽力大无穷的人，但经过几年的健身下来，基本的防御能力还是有的，但那人的手就像是钢铁一样，紧紧地禁锢着他，无论他怎麽捶打拉扯，也无法逃脱。毛巾上的药就那麽一点一点随着呼吸被吸入，撒贝宁终於抵受不住，浑身瘫软无力地昏了过去。

我的天，真不该让海东先回家的。失去意识前，撒贝宁这样想。

3

「撒老师。」

「撒老师，是时候醒过来了。」

声音那麽温柔无害。

撒贝宁被脱去了西装外套丶领带和鞋袜，只剩下一件纯白的衬衫，还有烫得笔直的黑色西装裤。似乎真的能听见那呼唤，床上的人侧了一下头，皱着眉头呻吟着渐渐苏醒过来。

「嗯......」

撒贝宁只觉得浑身酸疼，在药物的作用下就算睁开眼睛也只是天旋地转。他一如既往地甩了甩头，好像真的能甩掉一点晕眩。他终於成功对焦了目光，入眼的是一副自己从未见过的脸孔，和酒店的白色天花板。

「你......」一天主持下来，声音早已变得沙哑：「是谁......？」

「你不用知道，撒老师。」

说完这一句後，那人就突然动手，松开撒贝宁西裤的钮扣。撒贝宁惊讶地半张着嘴巴，过了半响才回过神来的挣扎，却发现自己的手早已被麻绳绑上，双脚也被绳子绑在床尾，可以活动的范围极其有限，那人只是推着小臂便能轻而易举地制服自己的抵抗。

「你干什麽！放开我......」

那人似是不耐烦的随手拿过旁边的领带，揉成一团就塞进了撒贝宁的嘴里。

「撒老师要乖乖的，你乖乖的就不会疼了。」

西裤连同内裤很快就被扯落到脚踝，撒贝宁意识到自己现在是下半身赤裸地在别人眼前，实在不忍直视那人炽热的目光，只得又羞又怒地半闭着眼恨恨地侧过头。

那人看到撒贝宁的动作，只是奸诈又了然地一笑。他解开了系在床尾的绳子，然後调整着长度重新绑到床头装饰用的木条上，这样撒贝宁便被迫打开了双脚。然後再在他不可置信的眼光中拿出一根按摩棒。

冰凉的润滑液就那麽倒上了撒贝宁的下身，那人的手指随着润滑液探入後穴，仅仅是进入了一节，那陌生的酸涨感却足以让撒贝宁加快了呼吸。

「撒老师......您......可真紧......」

撒贝宁被堵住嘴，只能呜呜地叫，他拼命地蹬着腿，扭动着身子，成功地踢到了那人的肩膀上，他疼得缩了一下，还插在自己後穴的手指也就被连带着抽了出去。意识到自己被暂停了侵犯，撒贝宁终於赫赫喘着气暂停了抵抗。

那人面无表情，还沾着润滑液的手抚上了撒贝宁的脸，低下头去揉自己的肩膀，抬起头的时候却突然换上了狠戾的表情。他不再说话，只是拿过按摩棒，就那麽捅了进去。

「唔！呜......」粗长的按摩棒就那麽进入了未被使用的地方，撕裂的疼痛就那麽一阵阵直击撒贝宁的神经。他一下子僵住了身体，头往後仰，展示着脖子好看的青筋，腿根不可自抑地颤抖。时间彷佛停顿了，房间里就只剩下撒贝宁粗重的呼吸声。

那人没有给予撒贝宁任何时间，又缓缓转动着抽出按摩棒，他看进撒贝宁的眼睛，里面都是痛苦的阴霾。

「撒老师，等下就好了。」

他说着便转动着按摩棒又缓缓往内推，受伤的後穴再一次与矽胶紧贴地摩擦，撒贝宁已经再也发不出任何声音了，只是整个人瘫软在床上，似是示弱又似是求饶般喘着气，呼出的气息都带了哭泣的意味。

那人拿着按摩棒的尾端又抽插了几次，肠道为了保护自身也终於分泌了一些肠液，於是进出时候的痛苦也减少了些。那人这一次在推进按摩棒後没有再拔出来，反而在原有的深度下再往内推了一下，然後从包装盒里翻出控制器。

撒贝宁好不容易适应了按摩棒，痛楚才刚刚得到舒缓，一阵阵针刺的感觉又从後穴传来。伴随着这感觉的还有让他惊慌失措的後穴肌肉不由自主的痉挛，好像有什麽逼迫着自己收紧那地方。过了一会儿撒贝宁才恍然大悟，那是一根有电击功能的按摩棒。

电击着那最敏感的地方可一点都不好受，撒贝宁很快便对那越来越强的电流投了降，每一次的电击之後，屁股便向那人的方向翘着。可是那人仍然无动於衷，只是伸手调整着按摩棒的位置，那按摩棒本身就长，顶端还有微妙的弧度，於是那人只需要转着圈就能找到撒贝宁的G点，这时按摩棒龟头的位置再次放电，G点被顶到，还被电击，撒贝宁终於坚持不住，再也顾不上羞耻，就那麽呜咽着射了出来。


End file.
